Eres un cabrón
by Neran
Summary: Le miró, solo para verle lucir esa sonrisa que solo conseguía sacarle de quicio.Y lo consiguió una vez mas, lo peor es que lo sabe el muy cabrón.Sí,Harry es un cabrón que sabe que puede sacarle de sus casillas solo con su manera de sonreír.


_**Disclaimer**__: Vosotros y yo sabemos que si fuera la dueña de esto no estaría aquí, sino en una mansión enorme con muchos criados y tampoco estaría aquí publicando ningún fic. Todo de JKR_

_Pairing: Harry/Ron_

_Época: Libro 6º_

_Advertencias: Slash_

_Rating:T_

**Eres un cabrón**

Le miró otra vez, solo para verle lucir esa sonrisa que solo conseguía sacarle de quicio. Y lo consiguió una vez mas, pero lo peor es que lo sabe el muy cabrón. Sí, Harry es un cabrón que sabe que puede sacarle de sus casillas solo con su manera de sonreír. Y él no puede hacer nada para evitar que sea de esa manera. Sencillamente no puede. Respira frustrado, pasando una mano por su pelo pelirrojo tratando de aliviar la tensión del momento. Harry piensa que es por Hermione, Ron lo sabe, medio mundo puede darse cuenta de que es por Hermione. Porque... Es por Hermione... ¿Verdad?

Lo que mas odia es cuando Harry decide ponerse de parte de ella en alguna discusión, no es algo que suela hacer, pero cuando lo hace le cabrea, es algo que tampoco puede hacer nada para cambiar. En cuanto las palabras de apoyo a la chica abandonan los labios de Harry se siente traicionado, traicionado y tremendamente cabreado, casi mas que por la discusión. El enfado suele durarle tanto precisamente por eso.

Pero no, no es por Hermione, y eso Ron lo sabe demasiado bien. Lo sabe porque cuando está con ella no es lo mismo, cuando Harry desaparece todo un día gracias a Dumbledore, las clases particulares con Snape o cualquier otra cosa y está solo con Hermione no siente lo mismo. Le echa de menos. Y se daría de cabezazos contra la pared cada vez que se encuentra a sí mismo pensándolo. Por que Harry no es más que un amigo, por que es Harry, joder. Sabe que si por Harry fuera, serían hermanos. Y echarle de menos de la manera en que lo hace no es algo que hacen los hermanos.

-Eh, Ron

Es él. No le ha oído subir las escaleras detrás de él, intentando convencerle una vez más. No le ha escuchado tampoco abrir la puerta, estaba demasiado ocupado sintiéndose traicionado. Y ahora está ahí, parado a unos pasos de la puerta de la habitación y de él, sabe que seguramente le mirará preocupado, con esos ojos verdes tan brillantes que tiene mirándolo con compasión. No hay nada que odie más que él le mire con compasión. ¡Maldita sea, él no quiere su compasión!

-Ron... -Harry le llama otra vez, dando un paso hacia él, pero no se vuelve, no quiere mirarle, porque teme que si lo hace le confiese todo. Cosas como que no le quiere como si fuera su hermano, que lo de Hermione no es lo que parece y que si tiene que ir hasta el infierno a buscar a Quien-ya-sabes solo por estar a su lado, lo hará, porque no podría soportar verle morir, sacrificarse, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Le nota como se ha acercado y esta sentado a su lado, en la cama donde le da la espalda. Siente su mano sobre uno de sus hombros, grande, cálida, le hace sentir mejor solo con su contacto. Y Ron cierra los ojos por instinto, el tacto de Harry sobre su cuerpo es como una poción calmante.

-No deberías ponerte así con ella... -Trata de empezar Harry. Solo lo trata, porque Ron no está dispuesto a escuchar todas esas sandeces que parecen verdad otra vez, no de su boca.

-No es nada, de verdad.- Mueve el hombro donde aún siente su mano posada, alejándose de él. Le cuesta lo indecible, pero sabe que es lo mejor, no puede aspirar a nada más. Y lo sabe.

-Ron, si solo dejas que... -¡Maldita sea! Le esta diciendo a gritos que se vaya, que le deje solo si no quiere que ocurra algo peor que una simple pelea con Hermione, pero Harry no capta la sutileza. Y luego dicen que él es quien nunca las capta al vuelo. Se da la vuelta para encararle, penetrando con los suyos esos ojos verdes que últimamente ve por todas partes. Tiene el ceño fruncido y parece dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo en cualquier momento, pero Harry no parece amedrentado por la posibilidad de que eso ocurra, permanece a su lado pese a la amenaza implícita y Ron se pregunta porqué.

-Harry, no... -Intenta decir algo, sabe que tenía algo que decir, de verdad, estaba casi seguro de que era la frase que conseguiría que Harry le dejara solo en la habitación. Pero por alguna extraña jugarreta del destino, Dios, Merlin o lo que quiera que fuera, se le había quedado la mente vacía y había sido llenada por esos ojos verdes que tenía delante. No había nada más, solo Harry y sus ojos color esmeralda. Frunció más el ceño, enfadado consigo mismo por perder el control tan fácilmente. Harry levantó una ceja, extrañado por su comportamiento.

-Ron, me empiezas a preocuparme.-Comenzó a decir el moreno.- Llevo más de cinco minutos aquí y ni siquiera me has mandado a la mierda ni una sola vez...

Y sonrió. Y Ron sintió como perdía el resto de color que le quedaba en la cara. No entendía como de pronto las sonrisas de Harry lograban hacerle sentir como si... Bueno, como un jodido adolescente enamorado de su mejor amigo. Y le cabreaba. Vaya si le cabreaba.

-Vete a la mierda Harry.- Y ahora fue el moreno quien perdió el color de la cara. Tal vez había sido demasiado brusco, pero estaba cabreado y encima no era capaz de controlar sus emociones ni sus hormonas. Suspiró, sabiendo que la había cagado y que seguramente ahora Harry si que se iría de la habitación. Y, casualidades de la vida, Ron acababa de descubrir que no quería que se marchara.-Yo... Lo siento, no quería...

Era una respuesta de lo mas torpe. Y también de lo menos meditada, las palabras habían abandonado su boca nada más pensar que Harry se iría. Tonto, tonto, tonto... Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando no sabía qué hasta que sintió de nuevo la mano de Harry sobre su hombro, apretándole con fuerza, obligándole a girar el cuerpo entero para mirarle. Y era la mano de Harry sobre su cuerpo, por mas que Ron quisiera, no podía resistirse.

-No es solo lo de Hermione... -Le escuchó murmurar, tal vez un poco cerca de su cara, pero no se atrevía más que a mirar la colcha escarlata que descansaba debajo de los dos.- Es... Tiene que ver conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ahora sí que le miró, y descubrió que había cierto temor en los verdes orbes de su _amigo_. Y, para aumentar su sorpresa, se encontró pensando que el muy cabrón solo lo hacía para conseguir que confesara. Le ponía ojitos de perro abandonado como había aprendido a hacer de Sirius, se mostraba tierno y vulnerable solo para que él... ¡Maldito bastardo cabrón!

-No, en realidad no es por lo de Hermione.- Terminó por decirle al final sin saber definir muy bien su estado sentimental, entre enfadado, enternecido tan confuso que al final estaba cediendo a los chantajes emocionales del chico de los ojos verdes. Sintió como Harry temblaba a su lado al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Entonces...?

Pero no le dio tiempo a terminar porque en menos de un segundo Ron ya estaba sobre él, atacando sin piedad los labios del Niño-que-vivió, con sus dos manos, grandes y pecosas, a los lados de la cara de Harry para darle el mejor beso de su vida. A la mierda con Lavender, Hermione y todas las mariconadas que se le estaban empezando a formar en la cabeza. Solo importaba una cosa: Harry. Solo él y Harry y nada mas. Estaba tan convencido de que Harry le rechazaría que asía con fuerza la cara de este, por miedo a que escapara, tan concentrado que no se daba cuenta de que lo último que quería hacer Harry en ese momento sería escapar. El chico de los ojos verdes le devolvía el beso con tantas ganas como se lo estaba dando él.

Y solo cuando les faltó el aire para respirar se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Se separaron bruscamente. Harry observaba ensimismado las cortinas de la cama de Ron y este pasaba los dedos por la colcha roja, muy interesado en su tarea aparentemente, aunque en realidad estaba ocupado extrañándose de que Harry no hubiese salido corriendo de ahí gritando que era un maricón pervertido.

-¿Ron? -Empezó Harry vacilante. No sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, pero se hacía una idea. Y estaba nervioso, para qué negarlo. Ron le miró sin comprender, después de todo puede que hubiera infravalorado la entereza de su amigo.

-Yo... Lo siento, Harry, no sé qué me ha pasado...-Comenzó a decir atropelladamente, sintiendo como su cara iba cogiendo el color de la colcha. Pero Harry no le dejó terminar, simplemente fue él quien ahora besó los labios del pelirrojo. Un beso corto, sin la pasión desbocada del anterior, que era una aceptación tácita por parte del muchacho de ojos verdes.

Se miraron y sonrieron sin decirse nada más, no les hacía falta, entre chicos no hablan de esas cosas, simplemente había pasado y lo habían aceptado. Harry se levantó de la cama y le revolvió el pelo pelirrojo a Ron antes de marcharse mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios sonrientes antes de salir por la puerta.

Y Ron se quedó ahí, con una sonrisa en la cara de lo mas estúpida y aún mirando la puerta con fijeza. Pensando en Harry y en cómo podía ser tan cabrón de tener la cara dura que tenía. Se había quedado con ganas de devorar sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar y el muy cabrón se iba así, por las buenas. Meneó la cabeza y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Y no podía de dejar de sonreír como un idiota, pero a Ron le gustaba sentirse como un idiota.

Fin

_Hola! Este fic es con motivo del reto "Parejas extrañas de Slash y Femslash" del foro "Los mejores fics Slash y Femslash". _

_Me ha encantado escribirlo, nunca me habría atrevido con un Harry/Ron y la verdad que con este reto he cubierto un objetivo personal. No es gran cosa, pero espero que os haya gustado, aunque sea un poco, y que me dejéis saber vuestra opinión mediante un review - tanto si os ha gustado como si no, porque me ayudan a mejorar!_

_Sin mas que decir, me despido hasta la próxima._

_Sed felices!_


End file.
